


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Six: Come On And Dance With Me

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Six Song: Cheek to Cheek by Frank Sinatra</p><p>I really like this song and this was the idea that popped in my head when it came up on shuffle. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Six: Come On And Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

   The past few days in Storybrooke had been tiring. Ursula wanted her happy ending, but she was beginning to feel like Gold was stringing them along. Her and Cruella needed a break from it all, and she had the perfect plan.

   Recently, Cruella had been talking about how much she missed going to clubs and dancing. Ursula knew there were no clubs in Storybrooke, but she was not going to let that stop her. She dusted off her old record player and records from New York and set them on the table. She picked a Frank Sinatra record, and placed it on the turntable. Finally, she gathered up whatever candles she could find around the cabin and lit them along with the fireplace.

  When Cruella walked through the front door, she was in awe. Ursula was sitting by the fire sipping wine and wearing a tight black dress.

  “Darling what is all this?” Cruella asked as she approached her girlfriend.

  “With all that’s been going on lately I figured we could use a break, and I know how much you missed dancing.” Ursula said as she continued to sip her wine.

  “This is lovely Ursula, really. But what about the others, won’t they just interrupt our fun?”

  “Well you left Maleficent sleeping somewhere near the town line, Regina is chasing her boy toy, and Gold is dealing with Belle.” Ursula stood up and wrapped her arms around Cruella before continuing. “In other words we have the place to ourselves. So how about a dance?”

  She didn’t give Cruella a chance to answer, however, as she pressed their lips together gently. That was all the encouragement Cruella needed, as she tossed her fur onto the chair. As they began to dance, they both relaxed and settled into each other’s embraces. It was the first time since they had arrived in Storybrooke, that they both felt truly at ease.


End file.
